


Danganronpa Pokémon Teams

by xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx



Series: Poke-Dangans! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx/pseuds/xXx_Cordial_Firefly_xXx
Summary: Basically Pokemon-Danganronpa 1 Oneshots, Headcanons, etc. Enjoy.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenburg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Poke-Dangans! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143725
Kudos: 19





	Danganronpa Pokémon Teams

**Makoto Naegi**

**Pikachu ‘Patchi’ (Partner), Ivysaur, Trumbeak, Charjabug, and Furrett**

**Most of Makoto’s Pokémon make up your normal garden variety Pokémon Team.**

**Kyoko Kirigiri**

**Growlilite (Partner), Stoutland, Umbreon, Lycanroc (Day Form), and Mightyena**

**Kyoko’s Pokémon are all related to tough doggos that help her investigate.**

**Byakuya Togami**

**Prinplup (Partner), Kommo-o, Alolan Persian, Doublade, and Furfrou**

**Togami’s Pokémon relate to his status. Furfrou, Alolan Persian, and Prinplup being representations of that, while Kommo-o and Doublade are his Poké-bodyguards**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure**

**Beeheeyem (Partner), Hypno, Kadabra, Wynaut, and Espurr ⟶ Male Meowstic**

**Hagakure, with his Pokémon, can look into the future for about 3 minutes at a time. All of his Psychic-type Pokémon help him achieve this, although Wynaut isn’t strong enough yet.**

**Aoi Asahina**

**Vaporeon (Partner), Whishwashi, Pyukumuku, Corsola, and Lapras**

**Asahina’s Pokémon are cute Water-types** **that can keep up with her swimming and keep her company while she swims. Her family owns a fishing business and Lapras is the Ride Pokémon that her family owns.**

**Toko Fukawa (Genocider Syo)**

**Mimikyu 'Mikyu' (Partner), Munna, Female Meowstic, Toxapex, and Scizor**

**Munna and Meowstic are Pokémon caught by Fukawa while Scizor, Toapex, and Purugly were caught by Genocider. Munna and Meowstic help Toko write stories by showing her images of what she writes, while Scizor and Purugly help Genocider do her genocide thing. Mimikyu was met by Fukawa when she was a little girl, and recognized that Mimikyu was also unloved by those around her, and began to care for the Pokémon, who stayed with her ever since, while Genocider sees Mimikyu as someone who she can talk to.**

**Sayaka Maizono**

**Jigglypuff (Partner), Slyveon, Clefairy, Chatot, and Comfey**

**All of Sayaka's Pokémon are Music/Sound-based and help her with her concerts. Comfey is a** **Pokémon who helps her with her concerts decor**

**Leon Kuwata** ****

**Electabuzz (Partner), Houndoom **, Turtonator** , Magmar, and Manectric**

**Most of his lineup has to do with his dream of being a pop idol, while Electabuzz is from when he was in Baseball.**

**Chihiro Fujisaki**

**Mareep ⟶ Flaaffy ‘Voltsy’ (Partner), Jolteon, Togedemaru, Helioptile, and Joltik**

**Most of their Pokémon are cute Electric Types that help them out with programming. Flaaffy, their partner Pokémon, has been by their side ever since they was a small child, and was given to them by their parents to keep them company. Flaaffy helps them around their programming lab, and assists hithemm when they needs it.**

**Mondo Owada**

**Krookodile (Partner), Tokicroak, Pancham, Crabominable, and Throh**

**The majority of his Pokémon match up with his lifestyle as a biker gang leader, with a Fighting or Dark Typing. Throh is a representation of his brotherly relationship with Ishimaru.**

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

**Skiddo ⟶ Gogoat ‘Bonsai’ (Partner), Fletchinder, Darumaka, Alolan Marowak, and Sawk**

**Although some of these choices are to match his intensity and solid will, Gogoat, his partner Pokémon represents his cooperation ability and Sawk is a representation of his brotherly relationship with Owada. Gogoat has been by Ishimaru's side ever since it was a Skiddo and Taka a little kid. The way how he got Sawk was that Owada caught Sawk, and he caught Throh, and they traded Pokémon so Ishimaru had Sawk and Owada had Throh (I hope that made sense).**

**Hifumi Yamada**

**Munchlax (Partner), Smeargle, Garbodor, Alolan Muk, and Pachirisu**

**All of Pokémon represent his job as a fanfic creator or aspect of his personality. Muchlax symbolizes his gluttony/greed, Smearagle helps him draw from time to time, Garbodor and Muk help with esses and trash, and Pachirisu... Pachirisu is just there.**

**Celestia Ludenburg**

**Gothorita (Partner), Gallade, Pumpkaboo, Mismagius, Purrloin**

**Celestia’s Pokémon match her Goth aesthetic, while Gallade serves as her bodyguard/butler, and Purrlion is a representation of her cat,** **Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg** **, in canon.**

**Sakura Ogami** ****

**Hariyama (Partner), Machoke, Passimain, and Egg ⟶ Riolu**

**All of Sakura’s Pokémon are her training partners. Sakura got Riolu when it was an egg, and after it hatched, she slowly worked with it to for it to grow.**

**Junko Enoshima** ****

**Swadloon ⟶ Leavanny ‘Swaddle’ (Partner), Lurantis, Bounsweet, Stufful, and Zorua**

**Junko’s partner Pokémon has to do with her fashion career, Stufful is a representation of Monokuma in canon, and Zorua is all about deceiving people and changing form, as well as it being the only Pokémon shared with her sister.**

**Mukuro Ikusaba** ****

**Absol ‘Fenrir’ (Partner), Gabite, Braviary, Sharpedo, and Zorua**

**Mukuro’s Pokémon is a team fit for a soldier. Gabite, Braviary, and Sharpedo are tough combatants to beat, Absol, her partner, is a representation of the military group she was in, Fenrir, while Zorua is the only Pokémon shared with her sister.**

**Extra Tidbit** ****

**Komaru Naegi**

**Eevee **⟶ Leafeon (Partner), Ribombee, Nidoran** ♀ **⟶ Nidorina, Pichu, Swablu****

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not do SDR2 or NDRV3 teams, depending on the reaction this gets.


End file.
